


Different Shades of Magnus Bane

by sammy_13



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammy_13/pseuds/sammy_13
Summary: The Shadow hunters and Simon discuss their doubts about Magnus' weird behavior.





	Different Shades of Magnus Bane

Alec, Izzy, Jace, Clary and Simon were in the training room at the Institute. Something bugging each about one of their own. Alec was pacing the room continuously which made the rest even more at edge. 

Simon scared of Alec's rotten mood spoke slowly. "I know Alec that you do not like anyone saying anything wrong about Magnus, but I had to bring this to everyone's attention. Magnus referred to me as Simon. That's weird coz he never calls me by my actual name even if he knew what it was."

Clary joined in saying, "Magnus called me Clarissa.... I don't think he's ever referred to me like that before. He always called me Biscuit.... Don't have a clue why? Though. I think something's wrong with Magnus."

Izzy gasped at the comments the previous two had made and scowled. She very shocking stated, "Magnus called my crimson dress hideous and cursed the person who invented glitter.... Literally!!. That's not Magnus."

Alec stopped pacing and addressed the group, "Magnus didn't let me into the loft and basically refused to help me". He wondered silently as to why Magnus had flinched when Alec tried to kiss him casually. He looked visible upset when Alec wanted to spend the night at the loft. Magnus had kinda threw him out which was bizarre, as Magnus would never refuse Alec their alone time. "I'm 100% sure that's not my Magnus", scowled Alec.

Jace slowly took a seraph blade out of the weapons cabinet and said quite matter of factly. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm willing to bet every last penny I have, that's not Magnus Bane. He refused a cocktail at the Hunter's Moon!!!!".

At this the shadow hunters drew their weapons, Simon brought out his fangs and headed to Magnus' loft to confront Valentine and get their Magnus back.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first attempt posting ..... Please do comment and let me know what you think....


End file.
